Fluffy Bromantic OneShots of BTR!
by BTR girly girl
Summary: Bunch of sweet,cute, bromantic and fluffy one-shots of any BTR pairing! I will come up with some of my own plots but will also take requests!    First one-shot is a Cargan, A Trip to the Candy Shop! Beware Sweetness ahead! :


**A/N: Hello peoples, ok I woke up this morning with the custest bestest idea ever! Ok this is going to be a bunch of fluffy one-shots of different parings for example: Cargan, Kogan, Jagan, Kames, Jarlos and any other paring you have an obsession over. So I will come up with some my own plots but you can also request a certain paring and plot if you would like to… so does that make sense? Ok then… **

**OMG! I gotta tell you something I noticed in Big Time Secrets, when James and Carlos were fighting in the beginning, Logan and Kendall ran over to separate them and Logan was pulling Carlos off of James, I was like awwwwww Logan was protecting Carlos from being hurt by James. Awwww oh and another thing Logan was extremely hot with that blue v- neck and the gray sweatshirt with the hood, omg he killed me with his hotness! I think I better shut up now…LOGAN'S HOT! Sawwy :( had to say it again.**

**My first one-shot is gonna be a Cargan…because I love that pairing…almost too much well actually I love any paring with Logan. Logan+ Carlos=sweetness and adorableness though! **

**I do not own Big Time** **Rush ****or anything else except the plot! **

_Trip to the Candy Shop_

One cold wet dreary evening, two boys of the same age walked side by side down a mysterious sidewalk, not exactly sure where they would end up. They were almost the same height for except the brunette he was a couple inches taller. The wind sent a cold drift into their bodies chilling them both.

"Where are we going" Carlos asked quietly glancing a look at Logan who was the taller boy.

"Umm…don't really know" Logan admitted pausing for a moment before finishing. He didn't know where they were going they just were out for a stroll. They had been strolling for about thirty minutes now and Carlos was being quite antsy. He couldn't actually just remain silent and go with the flow he always had to know what was going to happen from one minute to the next.

Logan absorbed in his daydream jumped when Carlos tugged on his black jacket. "Let's go to the candy shop" he exclaimed while pointing to a candy shop with a neon blinking sing. Carlos jumped up and down with a smile appearing on his face.

"But…but…Candy isn't good for" Logan started to say when Carlos got down on his knees in front of him and begged like a puppy at the dinner table. Logan couldn't saw no to puppy dog eyed Carlos, it was merely impossible. Carlos kept on begging until it drove Logan nuts. "Okay fine" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

Carlos leaped up grinning. He grabbed the taller boys arm and they both ran down the wet sidewalk to the warming candy shop down the block. Carlos eyes widened when he say the neat isles of candy standing before him, his eyes alight with warming promises of sweet treats and goodies. Gumdrops, hard candy, lollipops, chocolate, licorice, caramels, jawbreakers, candy canes, peppermints and last but not least gummy bears.

Logan's eyes were pretty much the same at the sightings. He bit his lip and nodded for Carlos to enter the candy shop. The two boys couldn't help but marvel some more once they were inside not only did it look very inviting with its candy it also smelled of yummy smells. They stood there sniffing in the wondrous smell for a couple of minutes. Silence followed when they were both absorbed in candy land and having the sweetest thoughts one could ever imagine unless they were there themselves.

Silence broke quickly when Carlos ran over to the isle where a large lollipop stood alone. Intricate swirls of red, yellow, green, and orange intoxicated his eyes. He stood there marveling its beauty when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Carlos" Logan simply stated, he wracked his brain for a way to break it to him that he was not going to buy that lollipop. "Uhh Carlos."

"Yeah" the boy said, still admiring the lollipop taking in ever swirl and color. "Can we get it?" he asked turning over to the smart boy as if he was his mother and he was asking permission. His eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"Uhhhh…" Logan hesitated for a moment.

"Please Logan" Carlos whined, his smile turned into an upside down smile and his eyes slowly transforming to the puppy dog eyes that Logan so very hated. He didn't hate the look of his dark sad eyes he hated the power that took over him. They made him change his mind almost every single time.

"Oh Kay" he replied slowly, sneaking his hands into his pocket while he waited for Carlos to pay for the treat. Carlos returned and they slowly walked out into the cold dreary weather. Rain was now falling heavily form the dark ominous sky, but the boys barely noticed since they were admiring their lollipop.

"Carlos, we didn't get two we only got one. There are two of us." He looked at Carlos with worried eyes. He always had to bring math into his conversations one way or another, it was just who he was.

"There was only one lollipop but we can share together." Carlos answered.

"How? I refuse to share a lollipop with you." Logan said putting his hands on his hips.

"Why?"

"Because it's germy and gross" Logan told the shorter boy, "And how would we share a lollipop huh?" He raised both eyebrows waiting for a response.

"You lick one side and I lick the other" Carlos simply said. "Please it'll be fun" he whined. Logan prayed the sad begging puppy eyes would not happen. The eyes that had the power to take over him, he hoped and prayed that somehow they would not threaten him. But they did threaten him and even more than usual.

Carlos's eyes slowing getting wider and moister by the minute.

But this one time Logan had made up his easily broken mind that he would not give in to the puppy eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried hard not to look too deeply into their sadness or he knew it would be over. "No" he said finally, proud of his strength at the moment.

"Logan, Pwease." Carlos's eyes got sadder and his lips were in a pout. To finish it off a tear rolled out onto his soft cheek. Suddenly Logan couldn't take it any longer; he threw his arms in the air and finally gave in to the eyes.

"Okay" he muttered.

"Yay! Thank you Logie" the Latino boy exclaimed and gave the brunette boy a squeezing hug. A smile breaking out onto his face, but suddenly it disappeared and his head drooped and he looked down at the cold wet pavement not daring to look into Logan's soft stunning eyes after he had called him Logie. He had never had called him Logie before. He had always tried to retain himself no matter how much he wanted to. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Logan blushing. Blushing? Of course he would blush; he was probably embarrassed. His best friend calling him a cute nickname which only lovers do so why wouldn't he blush?

"What did you call me?" Logan asked once his cheeks suddenly returned to their normal state of color.

Carlos tired hard to meet Logan's gaze but failed miserably and ended back at looking down at the pavement once more.

"Carlos…did you just call me Logie?" Logan asked his voice breathless from the huge hug Carlos had given him out of pure joy.

Carlos held his breath and suddenly got the courage to meet Logan's gaze but he immediately regretted his actions when he saw salty tears in the boy's brown delicate eyes. Carlos cringed when he noticed that the whole reason there were tears forming in his precious delicate brown eyes was because of him. He had hurt Logan's feelings when that was the last thing on his list to accomplish.

"Yes… but I'm sorry." He muttered slightly hoping this nightmare would end soon. He had never even meant to hurt him he just was excited and accidently said the wrong thing.

"No, don't be" Logan softly replied. The wind swept through them in large amounts, chilling them both. Logan wrapped his arms around himself in order to warm himself up.

"What? Why not, I called you Logie" Carlos said with shame obviously in his voice. He bit his bottom lip hard.

"It was cute of you to call me Logie" Logan said and suddenly his cheeks turned a beet red. His eyes fluttered like a butterfly and felt his heart pounding against his cold chest. He smiled at Carlos hoping he wouldn't notice the obvious nervousness.

"Cute?" Carlos's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, you can call me Logie if you wanna. I don't mind at all." Logan told the smaller boy. Cold bitter wind aroused amongst them making the taller boy's brunette hair ruffle up slightly. Carlos snickered quietly at the Logan's hair. Logan smiled a warming inviting smile at the smaller boy. He then slowly took the lollipop form Carlos's hand and slowly stuck out his pink warm tongue to meet the lollipop. After he gotten his share he gently handed it back to Carlos who did the exact same thing.

The two boys linked hands and made their way down the sidewalk passing bakery shops and letting the sweet intoxicating smells enter them. Both taking turns licking the large sweet lollipop not wanting this day to end, the dark was slowing falling around them but if it weren't for the streetlights and shop lights they would have been in complete darkness.

Even though they both knew this day would soon end they both vowed to remember this day forever. It would always be there somewhere in their hearts no matter where life took them.

_The End_

**A/N: Did I rush it? I feel like this was sort of a failure but idk…so yeah, what did you think? Should I continue with this?**

**I was thinking about an idea for the next one-shot where Logan has a fear for dogs and one day he runs into one and one of the guys saves him, but I don't know which guy to make it, if you have a suggestion then review and tell me who you think it should be. I will get give you some credit for coming up with it. Also if you have any other ideas of some bromantic fluffy one-shots then just leave a request : ) and thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it! You guys should really know how much you are appreciated when you read one of my stories. Tell me what you think in a review or if you having any ideas I will give you credit for the plot idea just so you know… Thanks again. **

**Review? : ) ok bye for now peoples !**


End file.
